Bitter Sweet
by NatWizard
Summary: "– ¿Sabes, Dominique? Hay algo mágico en el verano. Algo agridulce. Esa dulzura de la bienvenida a casa, con la amargura del adiós a dónde construiste tu hogar." Reto Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


Bitter Sweet

"– ¿Sabes, Dominique? Hay algo mágico en el verano. Algo agridulce. Esa dulzura de la bienvenida a casa, con la amargura del adiós a dónde construiste tu hogar." Reto Incesto ¿Eres capaz? Del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.

_Bien, qué decir…hace mucho que no subía un fic de una pareja que no fuera Scorse. La verdad estoy más que conforme con el resultado, no obstante. Les he tomado un cariño considerable. Espero que les guste. Hice llorar a mi hermana, así que…creo que es bastante conmovedor._

**Este fic participa del****Reto ****Incesto ¿Eres capaz?**** del foro ****El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**

Despertó suavemente, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, envuelta por el sonido relajante de la lluvia al golpear sobre el cristal. La calefacción estaba prendida, de ahí a que las sábanas estuvieran enroscadas sobre sus tobillos. Odiaba la calefacción, la sufría demasiado. Se estiró, y le echó un vistazo a la habitación. Quería grabar aquel lugar en su memoria, porque esa sería oficialmente la última vez que dormiría allí. La última de las últimas. Y había decidido que también sería la última vez que iba a entrar.

Contempló las sábanas doradas, la mesita de luz pulida, la pequeña araña de luces apagada en el techo, las cortinas de gasa color crema que descansaban enmarcando la ventana que dejaba ver llover. Un lugar prestado, escenario de millones de momentos prestados. Todos prestados, todos.

Después de todo, así había sido siempre. Incluso antes de saberlo, una parte de sí misma había sido consciente de que nada había sido posible. Y lo que no era posible, no debía existir. Ni siquiera en la imaginación. Nada de aquello debió haber existido.

Ni antes, ni ahora. Pero si no hubiera dejado que pasara antes…no habría ningún ahora por el que sufrir. Simplemente había soñado demasiado.

_Paradójicamente, el día que todo cambió todo parecía igual que siempre. Giró sobre la cama al despertar, y al instante una puntada violenta dentro de su cabeza le dio los buenos días. Se llevó una mano a las sienes, y se irguió, frotándose allí dónde le habían apuñalado el cráneo por dentro. Se irguió sobre la cama y trastabilló hasta el baño, tratando de lavarse los dientes como una persona normal. En su mente bailaban imágenes inconexas de luces incandescentes, flashes agresivos y una vibración sonora maléfica en sus oídos que todavía no podía quitarse del todo._

_Se cepilló el pelo con una violencia innecesaria, e intentó ponerlo todo en su sitio, en especial ese flequillo recto a mitad de frente que se había hecho en un lapso de locura y ahora odiaba porque simplemente no podía quedarse quieto. Combinando eso con su inflado peinado a la altura del mentón, parecía un _champignon_ naranja en su más horrenda emulación._

_Escupió con todo menos suavidad el dentífrico dentro del lavatorio, y el gesto le hizo dar otra puntada en la cabeza. Definitivamente se había pasado con el alcohol y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias._

_Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Molly las cosas no se habrían desbarrancado tanto…pero lo habían hecho, y Dominique no era de las que desperdiciaban su tiempo, mucho menos sus energías, en lamentaciones absurdas acerca del "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?" Lo que no era posible, no existía, ni siquiera en su imaginación. James la había llamado varias veces Asesina de Sueños. Quizá era cierto, pero así se sufría menos._

_Salió del baño entonces, y se percató de que no quedaba una sola de sus compañeras en la habitación. De eso, y de que el sol atravesaba la ventana sin piedad. A pesar de ser sábado, no había nadie en la cama. Lo que la hacía pensar que había dormido hasta después del mediodía._

_Bueno, al menos estaba lúcida. Y vamos, tenía diecisiete años. Estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y todo eso. Y era fin de semana. No era un crimen, ni nada. Estaba en su derecho._

_Empezó a vestirse cuando decidió que mejor se duchaba, para paliar la resaca. Luego se tomó unas pastillas para la resaca, cuando se acordó de que las tenía. No sabía de dónde habían salido, por cierto._

– _¡Ah, estabas viva! –Exclamó Molly al verla bajar con el pelo mojado y ropa limpia, pero Dominique sólo le gruñó antes de dejarse caer sobre un sofá._

–_Deja de hablar así–Farfulló, cerrando los ojos._

– _¿Así cómo?_

–_Tan…_agudo_–Dominique abrió los ojos, volviéndose hacía su prima. Con el cabello pelirrojo, lacio y perfecto, y las gafas redondeadas enmarcando una piel limpia de acné (Todo gracias a la sobriedad eterna, Dominique estaba segura), Molly era todo lo que ella nunca sería. A veces pensaba que porque no podía. Otras, que porque no _quería_._

–_Yo no hablo agudo–Terció Molly con dignidad, y Dominique hizo una mueca ante el sonido de su voz, rebotando insidiosamente dentro de su cerebro–. Sólo es un efecto secundario de la resaca. ¿Tomaste las pastillas que te di?_

–_Oh–Dominique asintió suavemente–. Eran tuyas. Sí, las tomé._

–_Pues claro que eran mías–Molly abrió los ojos redondos como platos, y el golpe seco que dio al cerrar el libro hizo que Dominique se estremeciera–. ¿Cómo pudiste tomar unas pastillas si no sabías de dónde habían salido?_

–_Sólo si mantienes el silencio…–Dominique sacudió una mano, para indignación de su prima, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sofá–sólo si mantienes el silencio podré mejorar._

– _¿Sabes por qué no hay nadie en la Sala Común? –Preguntó Molly en su tono sabihondo insoportable, y Dominique gimió–Porque ya empieza el verano, y están todos disfrutando del buen tiempo. Y tú no puedes hacerlo, por culpa de esa resaca. Si me hubieras hecho caso…_

_Dominique desconectó el cerebro, progresivamente, hasta que no oyó más que un irritante pero lejano zumbido agudo provenir desde el rincón dónde se encontraba su prima._

_Acabó durmiéndose en el sofá de la vacía sala común mientras el resto del mundo (o al menos el que pertenecía a Gryffindor) disfrutaba del verano incipiente. Y cuando despertó, se sentía un ser humano de nuevo. Un recompuesto ser humano solo en la Sala Común._

_Se estiró ociosamente, y se miró los pies. Llevaba las zapatillas desatadas, así que les hizo los nudos, en forma de moños flácidos. Sacudió los dedos dentro de las zapatillas, de un extraño color mostaza que había espantado a Victorie cuando se las había mostrado por primera vez, y pasó un largo rato así, literalmente mirándose los pies._

_Entonces alguien entró en la sala común, y Dominique levantó la vista con gesto ocioso. Toda ella era ocio aquel día. Era su primo James. Su primo James con la boca llena de un rojo sangre. _

– _¡Santísima mierda! –Se irguió cuan larga era, peleando con sus piernas largas para poder ir hacia él. El rojo en su boca _era_ sangre. Lo tomó por el brazo cuando él trastabilló al salir del agujero– ¿Qué te pasó? –Luego lo arrastró hasta el sofá, y contuvo la tentación de limpiarle la sangre de la boca con el puño de su camiseta. Iba a hacer que le doliera el labio roto–Por Merlín, espabila, anda, ¡Háblame! –Le gritó, y James hizo una mueca. Quizá le dolía mucho la boca, pero Dominique estaba empezando a desesperar y cuando desesperaba perdía su casi inexistente paciencia._

–_Patrick me pegó–Gruñó James, tocándose con los dedos las gotitas de sangre que tenía en el mentón. Dominique le pegó en la mano, y James hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa–. Pero sólo porque yo le pegué primero._

–_Un momento, alto ahí–Dominique alzó la mano, como si frenara el tránsito, y James le hizo caso–. ¿Por qué te pegó? –Dio un respingo. Patrick era el mejor amigo de James– ¿Y por qué le pegaste tú?_

–_Porque…–James vaciló, y Dominique sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que se parecía demasiado al de la cabeza como para gustarle. James no era de los que dudaban. Tenía que ser grave–porque dijo algo…algo desagradable._

–_Vamos, Jim–Dominique chasqueó la lengua, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas–, nosotros no nos andamos con suavidades. "Desagradable"–Resopló, y se le alborotó el maldito flequillo. Se lo aplastó con la mano con impaciencia–Anda, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Se metió con tu mamá? –James sacudió la cabeza– ¿Con Lily? –De nuevo "no", y ya se le estaban acabando las ideas– ¿Contigo?_

–_Contigo._

– _¿Eh? –Dominique se echó atrás, completamente descolocada– ¿Y desde cuándo…? –Y llovió sobre ella un recuerdo de la noche anterior, como una avalancha. Podía ser que entendiera–Oh. Claro–Masculló. Entonces miró a James con incipiente bronca–. ¿Qué dijo, el muy imbécil?_

–_Estábamos en la biblioteca–Repuso su primo, y Dominique alzó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía James Potter en la biblioteca, un día de esos en que el verano empezaba? Ni la resaca habría hecho que Dominique se metiera ahí adentro–, y él dijo…Patrick dijo que con razón te llamabas Dominique, y yo pregunté por qué decía eso, y Patrick dijo que Dominique es nombre de furcia–Dominique puso cara de lo que Molly habría definido como "extrañeza". No había entendido un cuerno–. Lo sé, yo tampoco sabía lo que era–Asintió James ante la cara que le puso–, pero lo dijo tan furioso que tomé un diccionario y busqué la palabra furcia–En ese momento no la miró. Apretó los puños, y entonces Dominique vio que los nudillos derechos estaban lastimados–. Entonces le tiré el diccionario por la cabeza, la bibliotecaria nos vio, nos corrió fuera, y corrí a Patrick, y lo golpeé. Su nariz hizo un sonido…delicioso, ¿Sabes? –Y algo en sus ojos se iluminó, algo que Dominique habría denominado como orgullo–Pero me detuve demasiado a disfrutarlo, y entonces él me golpeó._

_Dominique lo miró un momento en silencio, considerando la idea de que hubiera golpeado a su mejor amigo por ella. Y luego, sin aviso previo ni gesto que la delatara, se echó a reír._

–_Eres un completo imbécil–Le espetó, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá–. Pero valoro mucho que defendieras mi honor–Añadió, y el labio roto y sangrado de James se curvó en una sonrisa–. Ahora voy a llevarte a la enfermería._

– _¿Qué? –Ahí se fue toda diversión de su cara– ¡No! ¡La vieja esa me va a chivar con McGonagall!_

–_No se meterá en nuestros asuntos si nosotros no nos metemos en los suyos–Dominique lo tomó por el brazo, haciéndose cargo de la parte práctica y correcta de la situación, dado que no estaba Molly con ellos–. ¿Qué significa furcia? –Preguntó con franca curiosidad, pero James sacudió la cabeza._

–_No lo quiero decir._

–_Esa no es excusa–Le echó otra ojeada al ver que aún así no respondía–. No puede ser tan malo._

_James apretó la mandíbula, y su labio superior inflamado se elevó sobre el otro, como un puchero a la inversa o algo así._

–_Prostituta–Refunfuñó, y Dominique alzó tanto las cejas que rozaron su flequillo a media frente, y se echó a reír._

– _¿Qué? –Sacudió la cabeza– ¿Qué clase de fetiche tienen las prostitutas con los nombres franceses? Demasiado _Mouline Rouge_–Entonces se lo pensó mejor, sin dejar de sonreír–. Pero, ¿Sabes? Es buena la idea, ya sabes, si todo falla–James le echó una mirada extrañada–. "Dominique la furcia." Yo creo que vendería._

_La mirada de James bajó a su garganta, y luego al estampado de su camiseta, aquel de una mariposa muerta. Su ceño se apretó suavemente. Tenía cejas muy gruesas, y oscuras. A Dominique le gustaban sus cejas. Eran dignas de una frente determinada._

–_Supongo que sí–Murmuró James, y apartó la vista–. Digo, no te ves mal ni nada parecido._

–_Hablaba del nombre–Dominique parpadeó, y se sintió desconcertada, y fue un momento repleto de un silencio desconcertado–. Pero…gracias, creo–Todavía iban tomados del brazo, y al notarlo, lo soltó–. De todos modos._

_La enfermera no hizo preguntas. Le aplicó una crema pringosa sobre el labio, y luego un poco de hielo, y así se resumió todo. Al poco rato empezó a llegar la gente. Albus, preocupándose como un tonto, con su novia Karen que era tonta pero sin la preocupación, y luego Rose, y ese novio raro que tenía que era flaco y largo y se llamaba Scorpius, y luego Hugo, y Lily, y Molly, y todo el mundo haciendo mucho ruido hasta que se cansaron y se fueron._

_Al poco rato, llegó Patrick Peakes. Un sujeto más alto, y más feo, que James. Su mejor amigo, también. Y ahora no era más que un auténtico idiota, para Dominique y para James. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su mente con una intensidad espesa y asfixiante, y Dominique sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan molesta…tan molesta. Había sido tan estúpida. Tan estúpida. Tan estúpida._

_Se repitió las palabras hasta que perdieron el sentido en sí mismas, y mientras tanto James y Patrick se miraban, se miraban de esa forma agresiva-pasiva, queriendo matarse pero no haciendo nada más que mirarse a la cara. Y no tenía el menor sentido, porque siempre habían sido como hermanos._

–_Vamos–Le dijo Dominique a James, tomándolo por el brazo, y lo obligó a despegar sus ojos oscuros de la mirada venenosa de Patrick Peakes. Y se marcharon. Dominique no se volvió. Y James, extrañamente, tampoco._

–_Volvemos a casa–James se dejó caer en el sofá, tirando de Dominique para que lo hiciera con él, ya que todavía lo aferraba por el brazo. La muchacha lo soltó, y respiró hondo._

–_Sí–Y estiró las piernas, mirándose las zapatillas color mostaza–. Empieza el verano. Y yo llena de resaca, qué buena manera de recibirlo._

–_Tomaste mucho anoche, ¿Eh? –James le dio un suave empujón, su brazo contra el suyo, sonriendo de lado. Los cuidados de la enfermera habían sanado su labio casi por completo._

–_Oh, sí, ni hables de eso–Dominique sacudió la cabeza, soltando un resoplido, y se le revolvió todo el flequillo–. Todo lo que tenga que ver con el alcohol me asquea._

–_Ey, el alcohol no es malo–James le guiñó un ojo, batiendo sus pestañas espesas, curvando los labios todavía un poco inflamados–. Ni siquiera las borracheras lo son. Sólo las resacas. Más la primera–James se estremeció, y luego la miró con curiosidad divertida–. ¿Fue tu primera resaca?_

–_Uf, sí. Terrible–Dominique tragó saliva, clavando la mirada en sus zapatillas color mostaza._

– _¿Y por qué? –Preguntó James, y Dominique se quedó callada, sin apartar la vista de sus cordones sucios– ¿Por qué te emborrachaste en la fiesta de despedida? Se supone que uno quiere recordar eso._

–_Vamos, uno no elige cuándo…–Dominique resopló, alborotándose más el flequillo, y James negó con la cabeza._

–_Claro que eliges cuándo. En especial la primera. ¿Te angustia? –Le preguntó de repente, y Dominique se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos parecían como de caramelo oscuro. Sus cejas se juntaron sobre su ceño, coronando los ojos– ¿Te angustia terminar Hogwarts?_

–_No fue una borrachera por…por angustia–Apenas dijo las palabras, le quedó el gusto metálico de la mentira en la boca. Claro que era una borrachera por angustia. ¿Por qué si no se emborrachaba la gente? No era para_ nada_ agradable._

–_Mentira._

–_No me angustia terminar Hogwarts–Y Dominique clavó la vista tozudamente en sus zapatillas–. No por lo que piensas._

– _¿Entonces por qué? ¿Y cómo sabes en qué pienso?_

–_Ayer besé a Patrick._

_Hubo un silencio violento, un silencio que golpeaba como una palma abierta, duro y luego dejando picándote con la sensación del golpe. Justo así._

– _¿Qué? –Al menos así mantenía a James alejado del _asunto_. Ese había sido el principal objetivo al mencionar aquel penoso suceso con Patrick. Y sin embargo…no había pensado cómo seguir. Habría que improvisar._

–_Estaba borracha, _¿Sí?_ –Repuso a la defensiva. James se había tensado a su lado–No sabía lo que hacía. Fue todo muy…_trastornante_. ¿Esa palabra existe?_

–_No me interesa. ¿Cómo fue que lo besaste? –Dijo James, y parecía que hablaba entre dientes._

–_Sólo lo besé, ¿Sí? Con la _boca_–Siseó Dominique, crispada como siempre cuando estaba a la defensiva– ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo también?_

_Cómo. Cómo. Cómo. Cómo._

_La palabra rebotó en su mente, y quizá también rebotó en la de James, porque cuando se volvió a mirarle, había algo raro en ellos. Algo raro en sus ojos, como una neblina. Una neblina que al mismo tiempo era brillante._

–_Quise decir por qué–Murmuró, y Dominique tragó saliva._

–_Porque estaba borracha…_

–_Dominique–James pronunciaba su nombre bien, incluso para ser inglés. Es decir, ella también era inglesa. Pero sabía francés._

– _¿Qué? –Susurró con cierta frustración, una frustración desesperada._

– _¿Por qué lo besaste? –Dominique sacudió la cabeza, no quería mirarlo, quería mirar sus zapatillas color mostaza o su camiseta vieja o su flequillo horrible o cualquier cosa, pero a él no–Dímelo. Patrick… ¿Te gusta? –James tragó saliva, con una expresión de malestar tal que parecía que se había tragado una píldora enorme en seco– ¿Te gusta Patrick? –Pero Dominique seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, cada vez más frenética y angustiada, y entonces James la sujetó por los hombros– ¿Te gusta? Dímelo–Dominique se vio forzada a quedarse quieta, y lo miró a los ojos, ojos de caramelo oscuro y nebulosa brillante–. Dímelo._

–_Oh, Merlín–Farfulló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería hablar, no quería, no quería…_

–_Te gusta–James seguía aferrándola fuertemente por los hombros, pero su voz se volvió desapasionada de repente, como una decepción–. Dominique, él te llamó furcia._

–_No me gusta Patrick–Masculló, abriendo los ojos de repente. La voz se le volvió enredada y torpe, y se mordió la lengua._

– _¿Y entonces por qué lo besaste? –Ahora James estaba confundido, y a la lengua enredada se le sumó un nudo en la garganta._

–_Me odiarás si te lo digo–Murmuró, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas cargadas con el peso aplastante de la verdad. Dominique sabía por qué decía lo que decía. La verdad era demasiado horrible en todos los sentidos posibles._

–_Nunca te odiaría–James abrió mucho los ojos de caramelo, atónito ante sus palabras. Hasta parecía un poco ofendido–. Eres…eres mi mejor amiga, eres…–Buscaba las palabras, las buscaba y parecía perderse en ellas–eres mi prima–Dijo, como si eso lo resumiera todo, y lo hacía, lo hacía y mucho._

–_Exactamente–Y Dominique se echó a llorar, lágrimas que rodaban por su cara con una violencia que no la sacudía desde niña, y James se puso pálido._

– _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? –Y siguió repitiéndolo mientras la aferraba por los hombros, y la miraba llorar, hasta que Dominique tomó aire en medio del sollozo._

–_Lo besé porque…porque estaba borracha…–Tomó aire de nuevo en medio de la voz entrecortada, y James chasqueó la lengua–porque estaba borracha y…y pensé que…pensé que…_

– _¿Pensaste qué? –Dominique sacudió la cabeza, dominada por el llanto y la angustia, y James la sacudió– ¡¿Pensaste qué?! ¡Y una mierda, Dominique, ya no puedo soportarlo! ¿Qué mierda pensaste?_

–_Pensé que eras tú._

_Dominique lo notó después de decirlo, y se sintió como a cierta distancia, como flotando paralela a sí misma. Parecido a la borrachera, pero no era igual aún así. Las manos temblorosas de James se apartaron de sus hombros, y entonces regresó a sí misma. Y el dolor volvió a ser atroz._

_Se levantó del sofá y se alejó de él, sabiendo que ahora él la odiaba, la aborrecía, la creería una especie de abominación o algo. Jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Todo se había arruinado._

_Todo, todo, todo, todo, todo._

Se sentó en la cama, y se tanteó el nudo de pelo que se le había hecho en la nuca. No importaba lo mucho que se cepillara el pelo, siempre acababa arruinándose. Pero esa mañana no iba a peinarse. No valía la pena, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Se sentía como una condenada a muerte, o algo peor, y definitivamente su aspecto estaba al final en su lista de prioridades. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse por cómo lucía si simplemente se estaba cayendo a pedazos? Si cada parte de sí misma se desmoronaba lenta y violentamente, dejándose una parte de ella en cada paso, en cada gesto, en cada exhalación.

_Volvió a ver a James en el cumpleaños de la abuela Molly. Después de que hubiera huido a su habitación llorando como una histérica, Dominique había puesto todo de sí para evitar tener el más mínimo contacto con su primo (¡Que era su primo, por el amor de la humanidad!), y sospechaba que James había hecho lo mismo. No habían regresado juntos en el tren a Londres, ni siquiera habían intercambiado dos palabras. Pero ya no podía seguir ocultándose. Iba a tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su horrenda e incontrolable bocaza, y de sus más horrendos e incontrolables aún sentimientos._

–_Dominique, ¡Ya nos vamos! –Victorie apareció en el umbral de la habitación, y enarcó las cejas al verla–Dime que no vas a ponerte esto._

–_De hecho, ya lo tengo puesto–Le gruñó Dominique, de mal talante. Se pasó una mano por la camiseta arrugada, y luego alzó un pie, exhibiendo sus queridísimas zapatillas color mostaza–. Hasta las he lavado para la ocasión._

–_Odio esas abominaciones–Masculló su hermana, arrugando la nariz, y Dominique hizo lo propio ante su vestido blanco con detalles en encaje–. Merlín, ¿Te volviste a cortar el flequillo? ¿No era que te lo ibas a dejar crecer?_

_De hecho, sí, esa había sido su idea al principio. Pero había decidido mantener el abominable flequillo a media frente a modo de castigo, por haberlo arruinado todo con James. Pero Victoire no podía saber eso._

–_Me gusta así–Mintió, y Victorie sacudió la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación._

– _¡Sólo date prisa!_

_Y se dio prisa. Llegaron a la casa de los abuelos en un periquete, y Dominique respiró al no ver a James entre la gente que los recibió en la sala, después de todo el circo de la Red Flú. Saludó a la abuela, y luego se quedó en la sala, escuchando la inacabable disyuntiva de su prima Molly sobre si debía estudiar Medimagia o Derecho Mágico._

_Y entonces apareció él, por la chimenea. Se sacudió el polvo de la camiseta, y la miró por debajo de sus pestañas espesas, con esos ojos de caramelo coronados por cejas dignas de esa frente determinada. Y Dominique pensó en cuando era niña, y se había enterado de que estaba enamorada de él con una alegría que la hacía sufrir, y su madre lo había encontrado todo tan simpático cuando se lo dijo; y cómo después pasaron los años y aquella felicidad dolorosa no se iba cada vez que lo veía, pero ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber que ya a nadie le parecería divertido. A nadie. Ni siquiera lo era para ella. Todo no era más que lágrimas y desesperación ahora._

_Dominique saludó a todos con su desesperada agitación escondida en el fondo de su pecho. Pero no podía abrazar a James como lo habría hecho siempre, porque ahora él sabía todo, y ese todo significaba que ahora ellos no tenían nada. Se excusó rápidamente entonces, alegando una vaguedad, y salió al corredor. Se recargó allí, respirando con una dificultad dolorosa, y cuando volvió a aparecer, ya se había maquillado de persona segura de nuevo._

_Después del agónico almuerzo volvió al pasillo, y luego subió las escaleras, y corrió, y se alejó, y se encerró en uno de los baños de la planta alta. Mantuvo la luz apagada. No respiraba bien, empezaba a pensar en la definición de ataque de pánico con una intensidad que la abrumaba todavía más. Y entonces alguien abrió la puerta, y cuando se giró casi con histeria, era James. Y su pánico aumentó hasta casi marearla._

_Pero ella no era de las que huían. Nunca lo había sido. Los problemas se enfrentaban. Con valor._

_Se miraron en la penumbra. Mantuvo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos de caramelo, casi sin parpadear. Sintiendo que el aire le ardía en los pulmones, pero forzándose a respirar._

– _¿Es verdad eso que dijiste? –Susurró James entonces, con esa neblina brillante cubriendo sus ojos. Esa expresión extraña._

_Dominique respiró hondo, y el aire dolió todavía más._

–_Yo no miento–Repuso, también en susurros. Y entonces James cerró la puerta tras él, y Dominique aguardó, con los pulmones y las mejillas ardiendo. Moriría. Moriría del horror. Moriría del rechazo. Moriría. Simplemente moriría._

_Y murió, y volvió a vivir, cuando James la tomó por el mentón casi con agresividad, y la besó fuertemente. No había otro adjetivo para aquel beso plagado de frenesí y brusquedad, un punto de desesperación. Dominique lo empujó entonces, mirándolo con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. Ahora ardía, pero en todas partes. Y no entendía nada._

– _¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Masculló, llevándose una mano a los labios, y James sacudió la cabeza. Su expresión era terriblemente consternada, crispada. Parecía desorientado…perdido._

–_No lo sé–Repuso, cabizbajo. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Respiraba muy rápido–. Yo sólo…quise hacer la prueba…_

– _¿Prueba? –Repitió Dominique. Las malditas lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus pestañas, pero se obligó a tragárselas– ¡No puedes…! ¡Esto no es un juego! –Y la voz se le rompió, y se sintió rematadamente estúpida–Si sales ahora, fingiré que eso no pasó–Murmuró, y James alzó la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión nueva._

– _¿Quieres que salga?_

–_Yo…–Y las palabras se tropezaron dentro de su boca. Dominique se mordió la lengua–Yo…_

– _¿O quieres que me quede? –Insistió, con aquella neblina brillante en sus ojos._

– _¿Por qué estás aquí? –Musitó Dominique, y el ardor que sentía en todo el cuerpo se intensificó cuando él se acercó, quitándole la respiración._

– _¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?_

Dominique se volvió y contempló a James, su espalda desnuda en el otro extremo de la cama prestada, durmiendo pesadamente abrigado por la calefacción. Amaba tener la calefacción prendida. Amaba esas pequeñas perfecciones muggles. Amaba cosas extrañas. James siempre había amado las cosas equivocadas. A ella, por ejemplo.

_Una tormenta desgañitaba sobre el tejado aquella primera vez. Dominique estaba sobre la cama, sentada muy tiesa en el borde, aguardando. Los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral. Se miraron. Sus ojos de caramelo la acariciaron, y se sintió temblar completa._

– _¿Y ahora qué? –James se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, y Dominique sacudió la cabeza. Ahora toda ella ardía, otra vez._

–_No lo sé. Tú eres el que sabe–Añadió, y se sintió tonta cuando él sonrió, de medio lado. Pero no era una sonrisa burlona. O al menos, no se burlaba de ella._

– _¿Sabes, Dominique? Hay algo mágico en el verano. Algo agridulce. Esa dulzura de la bienvenida a casa, con la amargura del adiós a dónde construiste tu hogar._

_Ella lo pensó un momento, enlazando las manos con suavidad sobre su regazo, para que no las viera temblar._

– _¿Ahora eres poeta? –Bromeó, y francamente no había entendido lo que había querido decir. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿De Hogwarts? ¿Del amor? ¿De la virginidad? ¿De las tres?_

_James soltó una carcajada, y le alisó el flequillo a media frente._

–_Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo–Y entonces esa mano se detuvo, indecisa, sobre su rodilla. Dominique no lo apartó, pero sintió que de repente todo ardía más violentamente, como flamas–. ¿Pero sabes lo que más me gusta? –Y su pulgar hizo figuras sobre sus vaqueros mientras hablaba. Dominique sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza–Esas zapatillas mostaza que no te quitas ni para dormir._

_Y sonrió entonces, maravillada por él, maravillada por él y por todo. Y se besaron, larga y dulcemente, y entonces cayeron como una creciente oleada, expandiéndose sobre la cama._

–_Te quiero–Le había dicho James, cuando las olas los habían cubierto, y las luces, y las flamas habían crecido violentas hasta ser apagadas, barridas por algo más hermoso, más pleno._

–_Te quiero–Dijo ella después, en un susurro._

_Y nunca se había sentido tan hermosa._

Y ahí estaban los dos después de aquellos eternos y al mismo tiempo efímeros años, en aquella habitación de hotel prestada, en un rincón apartado del mundo, fingiendo no ser quiénes eran, viviendo una vida prestada. Madrid había sido fantástico, especialmente porque nadie allí sabía quiénes eran. No había paparazis que persiguieran a James, ni chismosos, muchísimo menos conocidos. Sólo habían sido ellos dos, aislados del mundo, del mundo que no importaba, porque el único mundo que en verdad les importaba era el que los componía a ellos. Ella y él. Él y ella. Un mundo que no podía existir. Ni siquiera en la imaginación.

Cuando James despertó, y se volvió a verla con los ojos de caramelo cubiertos por la suave nebulosa del sueño, Dominique acababa de terminar de hacer su maleta.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le preguntó él, con voz ronca, y Dominique tragó saliva, tragó grueso.

–Me voy–Dijo, y otra parte de sí misma se rompió, esta vez la más importante. Esa parte más importante que se quedaría con él para siempre.

James entendió lo que quería decir, y sin embargo no había dicho. "Me voy sin ti."

–Estamos huyendo–Continuó Dominique al ver que él se limitaba a contemplarla fijamente, con esos ojos oscuros y empañados–. Estando aquí estamos huyendo. Y yo no quiero huir, Jim. No más. No puedo más. No podemos. Hay novios que luego quieren ser amigos–Añadió, y tragó saliva otra vez, tratando de pasar aquel nudo impasable que tenía en la garganta–. Lo he oído muchas veces.

James se enderezó sobre sus codos, mirándola con los ojos ahora recubiertos con una agonía tangible, la voz repentinamente desapasionada.

– ¿Y has oído de primos que sean novios y luego _tengan_ _que_ ser amigos porque no pueden ser novios porque son primos? –Inquirió, y Dominique sacudió la cabeza, apartándose de la valija todavía abierta.

–Oh, Merlín, James, deja de enredarme.

–No te enredas tú sola, ¿Sabes? –James se sentó sobre la cama, apartando las sábanas dejando ver los pantalones del pijama–Te enredas conmigo.

Pero Dominique volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

–Es hora de soltar el nudo.

–No estoy listo.

–De eso se trata. De eso se ha tratado todos estos años–Repuso Dominique con gesto derrotado. Con gesto roto–. Nunca estuvimos listos. ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca lo estaremos.

Algo en los ojos de James tembló, volviéndolos más brillantes y más dolientes. Dominique apartó la vista. Dolía mirarlo. No quería mirarlo.

–Pero yo te amo–Dijo, y su voz se rompió, agónica.

–Cállate–Le espetó Dominique, con la voz quebrándose en su garganta–. No quiero llorar. Cállate.

– ¿No puedes decir que me amas también? –James se levantó de la cama, y fue a su lado–Una vez, Dominique–Su nombre en sus labios fue violento y doloroso como un rayo. La tomó por el mentón cuando ella empezó a sacudir la cabeza–. Una última vez, pequeña furcia.

–No quiero hacerlo–Sollozó, clavando los ojos en el pecho de James, y lo contempló respirar hondo.

–Esa no es una excusa.

–Lo sé–Dominique cerró los ojos, retrocediendo un paso y así soltándose de él–. Siempre lo supe.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que esto pasaría.

–No tendría que haber pasado nunca–Declaró James con rotundidad, pero Dominique sacudió la cabeza.

–No, es cierto. Nunca debimos…

–Hablo del final, Dominique–James la sujetó por un brazo, pegándola a él. Sus ojos temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo sobre el suyo–. No tendrían que existir los finales.

–Eres tan jodidamente idealista, James–Tiró de él, apartándose. Volvió a agacharse junto a su maleta, metiendo cosas dentro sin verlas realmente, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas contenidas–. Esto _tenía_ que terminar. Esto murió antes de nacer.

–Eres una asesina de sueños, Dominique–Repuso James, de pie a su lado, y ella respiró hondo en un sollozo que pareció eterno.

–Nunca esa frase tuvo más sentido–Musitó, y cerró la maleta de un golpe. Se puso de pie, alejándose de la valija, de la cama, de James, de todos sus sueños, y entonces él la abrazó por detrás, haciendo que su alma se rompiera de nuevo.

–No lo hagamos–James era suplicante, y al mismo tiempo esperanzado. Esperanzador. Siempre había sido así. Dominique se volvió a mirarlo, con las lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, todavía sin caer–. No lo matemos. Quedémonos aquí. Para siempre. Encontraré un empleo. Aprenderé español. O tomaremos un Traslador a Estados Unidos, y…no lo sé. Cualquier cosa. Pero juntos.

Dominique esbozó una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa fragmentada.

–Mereces algo mejor que esto–Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su mentón, la línea de su mandíbula. Una última caricia–. Y yo también.

– ¿Lysander es mejor que yo? –Había lágrimas en los ojos de James, y en su voz también.

–No–Susurró, y la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

– ¿Alice es mejor que tú? No–James le secó la lágrima con un pulgar, y luego tomó su rostro en ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas. En sus ojos había amor, ese amor que debería ser maravilloso, y en ellos no era otra cosa que tragedia–. Nadie es mejor que tú. Aunque me mates todos los sueños…no tengo ningún sueño en el que no estés tú.

–Sabes que te amo, James–Susurró, y cuando pronunció su nombre, también fue una caricia–. Pero a veces, eso no alcanza.

– ¿Qué alcanza entonces?

–No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé–Se aferró a él, y se permitió abrazar mientras se desmoronaba por completo, en forma de violentos y amargos sollozos, lágrimas calientes–. No me sigas. Por favor. No me sigas, y no me esperes. No quiero que nos sigamos cagando la vida.

–No tengo vida sin ti–Y ahora James también lloraba, y todo era horrible, y desolador, y quiso morir allí mismo, con él.

–Oh, por Merlín, no–Farfulló, y su llanto fue más fuerte, más desesperado–. No. No. No digas eso.

Y lloraron juntos, una angustia tangible y palpitante dentro de ambos, que se unía y los oprimía, y los rompía, y los llevaba a la agonía sin tener al menos la decencia de matarles. Era el final, el final más absoluto, el final de algo que nunca debió comenzar, el final del error más hermoso de su vida.

Entonces Dominique se obligó a parar, a respirar, a seguir. Se apartó de él, suave pero decidida.

–Déjame ir–Le dijo, y en su voz hubo una súplica. Un "déjame ir", y un "no me dejes nunca."

Pero James no se movió. El llanto seguía en sus mejillas.

–Te amo–Murmuró, y Dominique asintió, todavía perdiendo lágrimas, todavía perdiéndose a sí misma.

–Te amo también.

Se besaron, un beso ardoroso y efímero, un beso de despedida. Luego tomó su maleta, y salió del cuarto, tropezando con los cordones desatados de sus zapatillas. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, puso todo de sí para no desplomarse sobre su maleta y no volverse a levantar.

"– _¿Sabes, Dominique? Hay algo mágico en el verano. Algo agridulce."_

–"Esa dulzura de la bienvenida a casa–Murmuró para sí misma, arrastrando su maleta por el hall, las lágrimas corriendo más rápidas que la lluvia al otro lado de la puerta–, con la amargura del adiós a dónde construiste tu hogar."

Y por primera vez, lo entendió. Quizá demasiado tarde.


End file.
